


Round and round

by SilviaZhu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, DickDami Week 2021, Dirty Talk, Don’t Like Don’t Read, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Damian Wayne, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaZhu/pseuds/SilviaZhu
Summary: They are meant for each other. And Dick just knew it.For Dickdami Week 2021
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Round and round

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with my any possible mistakes and poor sentences a little. <3

Dick likes women and men, he enjoys having a relationship and have some to devoted to. It makes him feel wanted and loved.

But he do have a type, his lovers are always strong and fierce, they are loyal and true, but mostly they sometimes show their vulnerability just to Dick. 

So it’s definitely not his fault that he is attracted to Damian, right?

But Dick knows no matter how much he tries to convince himself, it is his fault.

He’s been fucking Damian for a while and there’s no going back. And he hates himself for it. Because he loves every single second of their weird relationship. There’s no way to tell how it begins.

Maybe its that time when they first truly become the dynamic duo. Maybe its Damian first smile at him. Maybe its him finding out that he’s the one been staring at this boy for too long. 

And so it begun.

When he thinks about it, Dick knows he likes to be the attention of every group, but what he likes most is having someone loves him and seeing him as their bay. He often find it lacking something his former lovers couldn’t satisfied him that much expectation. 

But when Damian first come to sight, he had a sense maybe he’s the one Dick has been looking for so long.

Once you get Damian to look at you ,and really look at you. You may never find someone like him in your life again. He’s the most loyal and devoted person he met. And the most perfect thing is, Damian is there, all just for him. 

Damian have never had a brother figure in his life, or a father figure. He and Bruce never got a chance getting along. And Dick has to take the mantle. They become partners, brothers, father and son, and now they are everything and lovers.

Damian never have someone like Dick in his life before he came to Gotham. Dick has the passion and love he can give, Dick can read his moves and expressions like no one can. The existence of Dick Grayson in his life make him realize a void he never found out. And he latched onto his love like a dying man in desert find water. So once he figured out Dick wants him, he lathes onto that thin thread even if it means they are all going to fall.

Yes, they are meant to be, Dick thinks as he arrives home. 

Dick was greeted by Damian in a cute little Victorian style dress he make him wear. “Miss me?”he asks sweetly and kiss him on the lips.

Damian leans to him and murmurs,”yes Daddy.”

Ah yes. It’s their little secret. Once Dick finds out Damian likes being called a good girl there’s no way they are not playing this.

“Have you being a good girl all day and wait for Daddy to come home?”he asks gently and hold him up. He walks them to now where is there room to share.

“yes Daddy. I haven’t cum all day like you said.” Damian says, rubbing his cheek on his face. But they both know too well that’s not true. Damian loves Dick loving him, but he also loves Dick would set rules for him to obey and punish him for disobeying.

“Really?” Dick raise an eyebrow, “you know Daddy doesn’t love his little girl lying.”they reached their room and he sets Damian on the bed.

He lifts his dress and sees him wearing nothing under the dress. Damian blushes a little, his little prince is easily embarrassed no matter how many times they did this, Dick chuckles,”what? Something I haven’t seen before?”

Damian’s pussy is plushy and leaking a little, he can see he’s been playing there for a while. Dick smirks at him, “all feeling lonely,my princess?”, he leans down to cup his squishy pussy with his one hand, he rubs around to make it more messy.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Damian says to him cheekily, but he knows the little devil is not sorry at all. “I swear I didn’t cum! I’m just bored waiting you to come home.”

Dick slaps him on the pussy and make him yelp. “Daddy doesn’t like you lying and disobeying rules. So I have to punish you.”

Damian scoffs, “but I did what you asked! I—— Grayson!” He sighs and he flips Damian on his lap. And quickly he pulls up the dress to spank him on his ass and make him yelps.

“I told you before I don’t love you being bratty and talks back. I set the rules and you obey them.”he spanks him a few times harder and make it burns a little. Damian cries out and soon bite down.

Dick puts one hand on his lower back to steady him and another hand slowly graze down on to his little pussy, he can feel he leaks more. “Are you a good girl, dami? Cuz I think you are a little slut that craves punishment and cock”,he rubs his clit once and spank him again.

“No!” He whines, “please Daddy! ” but his little body squirms under his hand and his moans louder. He lifts his body higher, wanting Dick to spank him more or touch his pussy. 

His smooth skin burning a deep crimson on his ear and ass. He holds him up on his lap and kissing him more. “sorry baby, you must be punished.”

He sets him on his left leg, kissing him on the nose, on the mouth, and his neck. Damian whines more. Dick can see he wants to cum very bad, and he’s very sensitive now he trembles every time their skin contact.

His green eyes become dark as he whines more, “Daddy...” 

“now Damian,”he pulls him close once more and whisper in his ears, “you can ride my leg.”

And he blindly obeys, he madly rides on his lap, his juice makes his pants wet and him harder. He holds him as damian trying to get his climax, “ahh Daddy... please I’m coming I’m coming, ahhh this feels good Daddy! Please please ahh fuck me please Daddy!” just when he’s about to cum, Dick lift him up again and pins him to the bed by his neck. 

He kisses him to muffle his scream. “mmmmmmmnh!” Damian screams into his mouth and struggles, his hands flaring around trying to fight a little. But damian is too small to fight a grown man like this. His body is hold down by Dick’s. He screams and cries, he pleads in his mouth.

Damian hates Dick do this. Ruined his orgasm would just make him more sensitive. Sometimes damian hates Dick being a kinky bastard.

Dick hold his neck tighter and kisses him deep. He grabs his hands and pins them above his head. He cut off damian’s oxygen a little to weaken his struggle.

Soon damian lose the strength to fight and calms down a little, but his body is still trembling a little, Dick can see his pussy is spasm, trying to get some friction to satisfy its owner. But its no use.

“ahhh....ahh....” Damian’s green eyes loses focus and his little tongue slips out a little.

Dick tried not to fuck him too soon to give him what he wants, but one man’s Dick can only get so hard.

He sits on the bed, lean back on the headboard. And he pulls Damian’s now pliable body into his lap and slowly fucks into his pussy.

“Nooo....no...Daddy!” Damian’s too sensitive right now, and the history tells him where this night goes. He’s a little regret that he disobeys, but deep down they all know this is what he want. What can he say? They are a wired couple.

“Ah dami, always so tight, don’t worry baby girl, Daddy will stretch you good tonight.” Dick fuck into him more, little by little.

“Nooo...I’m coming...ahhhh!!” Damian weeps, its too much for him, his cock is so big to him that his belly has a little bugle, he’s still sensitive from before and he cums just like that on Dick’s cock. “Daddy....Daddy.....mmmmmnhhh!!” He shut his eye close and squirt all over on his big cock inside him.

“good girl.” Dick sighs as he feels Damian’s inside massage his cock. Now Damian’s drooling a little and eyes glazed over. Dick rubs his little bugle on his stomach to feel his cock inside him. And damian can only whimper as his cock head fucks into his womb.

Damian trembles on his lap and make incoherent noises. Dick smiles at him.

“It’s okay. We have all night.” He kissed him on the forehead and make damian sits on his cock like a good boy as he praise him and watching him fall a little more apart.

“We have all night.” He says, staring at the dark.


End file.
